Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray is a former popular student at Casper High and a ghost hunter. She is determined to destroy Danny Phantom and other ghosts. Biography Her first appearance was in "Parental Bonding," though she only appeared and talks for a few seconds, accepting Tucker's invitation to the dance because Kwan decided to go with a different girl. Later, it's implied that Tucker, overshadowed by Danny, breaks off their plans so that he can take Sam to the dance. Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, occurred in "Shades of Gray." Danny tries to catch the dog, but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon Gray, loses his job. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad Plasmius takes advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various ghost-hunting weaponry, helping her to fight Danny and allowing Vlad to spy on Danny in secret for his own plans. Late to school after fighting each other in their alter-egos, Danny and Valerie are forced to become "parents" of a sack of flour for a one-week school assignment in "Life Lessons." At the same time, Skulker, ghost hunter extraordinaire, decides to pit Danny Phantom and Valerie against each other in a contest, the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. Valerie is busy with two jobs, and forces a partially-unknowing Danny to have the sack for most of the time, much to Danny's chagrin. Finally pushed to the brink of frustration, Danny gives Valerie the sack, complaining that she needs to do some work. After several failed attempts to make the two fight, Skulker realizes that both Danny and Valerie consider the flour sack as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnaps the sack and frames Danny of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However, things don't go his way, and in the end he decides to capture both Danny and Valerie in the Ghost Zone to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Skulker's Island, the two eventually figure out how to work together and finally manage to defeat Skulker together. Later, Danny apologizes to Valerie, and they are able to get a C for their somewhat destroyed sack. In this episode, it is revealed that Valerie works at the Nasty Burger as the mascot of the restaurant to make extra money. Trivia *Her address is 461 Elm St., Elmerton. This may be a reference to the film A Nightmare on Elm Street. *Like Danny, Valerie's real identity is unknown to most of Amity Park's inhabitants, though her father learned it in "Reign Storm," Danny, Sam, and Tucker have known it the whole time, and some ghosts (Skulker, Vlad Plasmius, Technus, and possibly Dani) were aware of her identity. *In her first appearance in the episode "Parental Bonding," Valerie was voiced by Grey Delisle (who also voices Sam Manson), whereas in later episodes, she is voiced by Cree Summer. *Valerie, who likes Danny Fenton but hates Danny Phantom, is the opposite of Paulina, who likes Danny Phantom and hates Danny Fenton. *When Valerie becomes a ghost hunter, she has two ghost-hunting books: Ghost Hunter's Almanac and Ghost Killing for Dimwits. Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Villains Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Popular Kids Category:Daughters Category:Cartoon Network characters